El dinero no hace la felicidad: ¡La compra hecha!
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: No sé como te has atrevido. Has caído muy bajo. Ahora sé la verdad, ahora sé quién eres, y ya no te quiero" Hay 3 cosas por las que alguien puede cambiar: el amor, la venganza y..el dinero. Tú lo sabes de primera mano, verdad, Shikamaru-chan?


By: Yuna Aoki 

.

.

Bueno, esta nueva parida mía va dedicada a Usagi-hk, una maravillosa persona, sin duda. También escribe genial. Tenéis que leer su fic "Lleno de energia" XD Se sale! También por ser muy fan del (urgh (gemido de dolor)) yaoi. ù.ú Kami-sama... Me explicarás lo de la to-to-tortura o.oUuU Explícamelo que ya la estoy sufriendo! . 

.

.

Prólogo: Suma y sigue 

Por qué?

Por qué diablos se les había ocurrido ir a ese maldito casino?!

Todo se había transformado en esa pesadilla...

º-Flashº-ºBack-º

-El jugador rojo vuelve a ganar!

Hubo un murmullo de admiración e incredulidad entre todos los presentes, que observaban como un dos jóvenes se levantaban de la mesa del Black Jack con las manos cargadas de bolsas llenas de fichas del casino. Una, dos, tres... hasta 6 bolsas. Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de las fichas y de las bolsas... habían ganado ya...

-Un millón!- exclamó el chico moreno.- Un millón!!- exclamó otra vez alzando el tono.

-Sí, sí, sí!! Genial! Genial!- corroboró la rubia. 

Toda la gente les apartaba dejándoles pasar. Aquellos dos jóvenes les infundían admiración y respeto. Había sido solo sentarse en la mesa del Black Jack y empezar a ganar dinero a lo bestia. ¡Un millón!

-Jeje, ahora me llamarás fracasado, Ino-chan?

Una mirada pícara recibió ese comentario.

-Tú seguirás siendo siempre **mi **fracasado, Shikamaru-chan, tengas dinero, o no lo tengas.

-Eres mala.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, que hacemos ahora? Seguimos jugándonos el pellejo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Me jugaré el pellejo si tú estás con migo.

Ino alzó un ceja.

-Estás intentando ligar con migo?

-Psé..la verdad es que... se puede decir que.. en pocas palabras.... sí.

-Te recuerdo que solo somos amigos...

-..Aún- completó la frase Shikamaru.

-Hmmm..- fingió pensar Ino- quizá, cuando salgamos del casino ya lo acordaremos. Vale? Ahora, a jugarnos el pellejo!!

****

****

**_Y una vez soñé _**

****

**_que estaba en un casino,_**

****

**_que gané un millón _**

****

**_y que iba de camino_**

****

**_de burlarme a una rubia potente,_**

****

**_que me apoyaba._**

****

****

-Vamos a la ruleta!

Los dos se apoyaron en la mesa para hacer las apuestas. Poniendo los brazos en la mesa, Shikamaru puso observar el escote de Ino (que no era poco, la verdad). Tuvo que hacer increíbles esfuerzos para no mirar. Que buenas están en Konoha las chicas de 21! Aunque Ino era la excepción, no estaba buena. Estaba buenísima.

-El jugador rojo vuelve a ganar! Se triplica la apuesta!

Enseguida se había vuelto a formar un corro alrededor de ellos 2. ¿Cómo tenían tantísima suerte? Era mucha casualidad que justo el día que habían querido ir a cenar a algún sitio bueno "como amigos", tuvieran tanta suerte.

Ya ruleta siguió rodando. Pasó por trozos en blanco, dibujos con calaveras...

Habían apostado todo el millón y lo que acababan de ganar en esa ruleta.

tic- (apunta a la calavera)

tic- (casilla en blanco)

tic- (calavera)

La flechita ya se estaba parando. Todos aguantaron la respiración, y....

tic-Casilla en blanco.

El trabajor del casino la descubrió. Ponía:

"You have very lucky"

Ino y Shikamaru saltaron de la alegría y se abrazaron. Medio millón más!

Ino se colgó del brazo atlético de Shikamaru y sonrió.

-A las tragaperras!!

Se fueron a las tragaperras, y allí siguieron ganando, y ganando, y ganando....

-Otro millón más!- gritó Shikamaru.

**_Sus pechos, despampanantes, _**

****

**_mientras yo ganaba,_**

****

**_ganaba y ganaba y ganaba y gan_**

****

**_mucha pasta más,_**

****

**_con mi rubia del brazo._**

****

**_Y jugando a las tragaperras,_**

****

**_me agencié otro kilazo._**

****

****

Cada vez sumaban más y más dinero. Lo ganaban desproporcionadamente, a lo bestia. Seguían y seguían ganando más dinero.

Tiraron de las tragaperras, y una gran cantidad de dinero empezó a salir.

-Cógelo todo, Shikamaru!

Unas manos ardientes por la emoción se posaron sobre las suyas. Ino miraba emocionada y sonriente la pantalla, cogiéndole las manos a Shikamaru. El chico la miró sonriendo, mirando como las cirsas de la tragaperras se alineaban. No las miraba de la máquina, si no del reflejo de la pantalla que había en los ojos de Ino. Azul océano que siempre le había fascinado.

****

****

**_Suma y sigue, _**

****

**_sube, sale la pasta, _**

****

**_¡cógela!_**

****

**_Que tus manos me queman_**

****

**_y el dinero, me llama._**

****

**_Llevas en la mirada, 3 cirsas en línea _**

****

**_de la pantalla._**

****

****

-Por nosotros y nuestra suerte!

-Por nosotros y nuestra **gran** suerte!

Brindaron, mientras el maître se aleaba de su mesa, donde les acababa de traer el vino preguntar si todo estaba a su gusto.

Habían ido a comer al restaurante del casino, situado en la planta más alta del edificio. Con unas magníficas vistas de Konoha, un lugar la mar de romántico, lujoso y... caro.

Encima de la mesa se encontraban mar de exquisiteces, por ejemplo, el caviar puro imperial y de Beluga.

Unas luces muy suaves, indirectas, daban un aire más refinado al lugar. El último detalle corría a costa de la música, suave, calmada y relajante.

Sobre la mesa infinidad de tenedores y cuchillos y unas velas aromáticas con perfume de rosas.

-Mmm.. que buen vino.. de que cosecha es?- preguntó la rubia.

-Es un Rioja del 67. Qué quieres que te diga... me sabe igual que el que compraban los chunins para las fiestecillas esas que se montaban..

-Quizá eran ricos y no lo sabíamos.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír.

****

****

**_Después fuimos a cenar _**

****

**_a un sitio de cinco estrellas_**

****

**_y comimos caviar _**

****

**_y abrimos una botella_**

****

**_de rioja, del 67, _**

****

**_que aún no había probado._**

****

**_La verdad es que no es tan diferente_**

****

**_de las del Caprabo. _**

****

**_En fin..._**

****

****

Acabaron el vino, bajaron las plantas y algo llamó su atención. Una máquina con un enorme cártel al lado.

"500.000 por cada 50.000 que se apuesten. Hágase multimillonario en una solo apuesta!"

Era una especie de ruleta, como las otras, pero esta era evidente que les podría solucionar gran parte de la vida.

-Qué vas a hacer, Shikamaru?

-Hacerme rico-. dijo poniendo los 5 millones que llevaban ganados en la mesa de las apuestas.-Ino, trae otro Rioja, que luego celebraremos!

****

****

**_Bebimos, bebimos y v_**

****

**_una máquina_**

****

**_al fondo del pasillo._**

****

**_El premio gordo eran 500.000 _**

****

**_y estaba al rojo vivo_**

****

**_"¡Niña, tráete otro vinillo!"_**

****

****

Lentamente y sin dejar de besarla, condujo a Ino hasta la habitación que habían alquilado horas antes en el hotel del casino. La tumbó sobre la cama sin prisas y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa sin que el pulso le temblara.

Shikamaru disfrutaba viendo como la rubia respondía a cada caricia suya y lentamente, la noche les cubrió con su manto de pasión.

****

****

**_Suma y sigue, _**

****

**_sube, sale la pasta, _**

****

**_¡cógela!_**

****

**_Que tus manos me queman_**

****

**_y el dinero, me llama._**

****

**_Llevas en la mirada, 3 cirsas en línea _**

****

**_de la pantalla._**

****

****

º-Finº-ºdeº-ºFlashº-ºBack-º

Se levantó maltrecho de la cama de agua nueva. Rascándose la cabeza, intentando no recordar nada mas. Cada vez que lo hacia tenía mas dolor por el que preocuparse. Todo se había roto, estropeado. Otro sueño más tirado en el olvido de las flores deshojadas.

-Nunca, nunca más jugaré a las tragaprerras..., ni al Black Jack, ni a la ruleta...

Se miró en el espejo "Narcisso especial", con los bordes de caoba oscura y unos detalles dorados en las puntas. Un rostro ojeroso con los ojos hinchado e inyectados en sangre le devolvió la mirada con un deje de ironía.

****

****

**_Y ya no me acuerdo cómo se acababa,_**

****

**_sólo sé que al final todo se estropeaba._**

****

**_Pero desde el sueño, _**

****

**_mi dinero se gasta_**

****

**_sólo en las tragaperras._**

****

****

-Por qué!? Por qué!?- cogió aire el ninja moreno.- POR QUÉ COÑO TUVE QUE GANAR EN LA MALDITA RULETA!!??

****

**_Suma y sigue, _**

****

**_sube, sale la pasta, _**

****

**_¡cógela!_**

****

**_Que tus manos me queman_**

****

**_y el dinero, me llama._**

****

**_Llevas en la mirada, 3 cirsas en línea _**

****

**_de la pantalla._**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La canción es: "Suma y sigue" de Estopa (mis niños!)

Hi! Cómo 'ta la peña por aquí?

Lo siguiente es puramente opcional, es la historia del fic, así q si queréis.. la leéis, ok?

Eso fue una idea que surgió en mis 3 semanas en Inglaterra.

Yo viajaba con 6 chavales y una monitora:

-Luis (alias: DJ Luigi)

-Macià (alias: DJ Mario)

-Jorge (alias: DJ Yoshi)

-Nacho (alias: Champi (productions))

-Rosa (alias: Peach (songs's writer)

-Yo ((manager) Yuna)

-Anna (la monitora) Cuando lo pensé bien pasamos a llamarnos "Ana y los 6" q rapidamente fue substituido por "Ana y los 7" gracias a las alegaciones de Macià ("Yo valgo por dos")

Bueno, esta aventura psicodélica empezó cuando, durante los primeros 5 minutos q estuve con ellos en el aeropuerto después de la despedida de nuestros padres, me hice amiga de Luigi. Sí, de verdad, nunca he conocido a NADIE con tanta facilidad para estar con la gente y hablar con ellos como si les conocieras de toda la vida.

Llegamos al avión y me tocaba sentarme con él y con Champi. Él, q es un hiperactivo, jugueteaba con la botella de agua q llevaba y yo, para conseguir q se estuviera quieto, le pregunté si le gustaba Estopa. Cuan grata fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo q le encantaba! Quisimos poner mi discman pero.. ¡Oh, no nos dejaron! ú.ù Bueno, estuvimos hablando.

Cuando bajamos del avión y fuimos a un minibús (en algun otro fic explicaré lo q nos paso por ese camino, XDDD Todos los momentos son divertidos). Ahí, como yo no queria escuchar Estopa puse Evanescence (q él rapidamente bautizó por "Herbal Esens" XD).

Bueno, ahí pasan unos 2 días. Me siento con él n el bus pa ir a una excursión. Ponemos Estopa... ¡Mierda! Al tio (q se había colgado de una italiana (Clod( Claudine Carapella)) le queria dedicar una canción y me la tuvo haciendo escuchar todo el día. Después de esta experiencia traumática, cada vez q estabamos en un autobús me ponia estopa, todas las canciones!! ME CEPILLÉ LOS DOS DISCOS Q HABÍA TRAÍDO 80 VECES!! Evidentemente, se me tuvieron q ocurrir fics, así -.-

SI NO HAY REVIEWS NO HAY HISTORIA!!

XFAAAAAA T-T DEJADME DORMIR TRANQUILA POR LAS NOCHES!!

**Yuna Aoki**


End file.
